witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lambert
|appearance = Blood of the Elves|affiliations = School of the Wolf|profession = Witcher|abilities = Superhuman abilities Swordsmanship Alchemy Signs|Race = Witcher|gender = Male|Eyecolor = Brown (in The Witcher) Amber (The Witcher 3)The variation between games are likely due to the older games limitations.|Haircolor = Brown|appearsin = (dream only) |voice = Nathaniel Parker (English) in The Witcher Janusz Wituch (Polish) in The Witcher Christian Contreras (English) in The Witcher 3 Lesław Żurek (Polish) in The Witcher 3|partner = Keira Metz (optionally)}} Lambert was one of the younger witchers from Kaer Morhen. Known for his biting tongue, he was often rude in conversation. He was particularly rude towards Triss Merigold, addressing her only by her last name, which irritated the sorceress greatly. He does not have much use for politics, a trait common to most witchers due to their code of neutrality. He helped train Ciri in the art of combat. He was described as being at the same age as Coën. He is one of the last witchers to be trained within the walls of Kaer Morhen. Lambert appears in the main campaign of The Witcher, as well as "The Price of Neutrality" premium module. Despite not being fond of her, when Triss was sick and wounded after a fight with a wizard, Lambert cared for her helping to nurse her back to health. Vesemir suggests this might be because he feels guilty. In The Witcher, he is wandering around the ground floor of Kaer Morhen or busy in the courtyard for the duration of the Prologue. Associated quests * A Potion for Triss * Defending Kaer Morhen Journal entry :The young witcher I met at Kaer Morhen sure is quarrelsome and he has a biting tongue... He is rude, especially to Triss Merigold, who he addresses by her last name. I think at times he uses rudeness to express his fondness for someone. In "The Price of Neutrality", he can be found staking out the ford nearest the camp, keeping the local weed problem in check and making sure the unexpected guests do not suddenly try to enter the keep. Journal Entry :The young witcher is quarrelsome and has a biting tongue, though at times he uses rudeness to express his fondness for someone. Lambert and another witcher, Berengar, appear in Geralt's dream at the beginning of the second game. Associated quest * The Assassins of Kings (dream only) Lambert 'is back in the third installment of The Witcher Series and seems to have a deep seated jealousy towards Geralt, as Geralt is an extremely famous and beloved witcher, while Lambert considers his witcher status a cruel twist of fate, and is stuck hunting relatively benign monsters for people who hate witchers. Like some of his fellow monster slayers, he dislikes the lack of choice he had in becoming a witcher; when he was a child, his father continually beat him and his mother until one day his father stumbled onto a Nekker's nest where a witcher saved his life. The witcher then invoked the law of surprise, demanding the first thing the father would see, yet not expect when returning home. Since that day, Lambert despises his lot in life but walks the path nonetheless, for he knows nothing else. Journal entry :''If destiny truly chooses which boys become witchers, then in Lambert's case it had made a twisted, cruel choice. After hearing his story, Geralt had to admit that Lambert had every reason to be unenthused about the lot fate had granted him. :A chance encounter of two witchers hunting the same ekimmara turned into a tale of old friendship, murder, and vengeance. The moral of the story? Don't mess with Lambert. :Though Lambert made no secret of his hatred for Kaer Morhen, when the time came to stand in its defense, he did so without a second thought. :'''If Keira didn't go to Kaer Morhen and Geralt didn't save Lambert in time: ::Sadly, during the battle, Lambert found himself overwhelmed by enemy forces. Relief came too late and he was cut down by the Wild Hunt's soldiers. :If Geralt convinced Keira to come to Kaer Morhen: ::During this battle, he came within a hair's breadth of losing his life. Luckily, Keira arrived in the nick of time and together they held back his attackers. ::It just might be that Lambert and Keira's later (and somewhat unexpected) relationship came about as a result of that moment, when they fought for survival at each other's side. It is also possible it was a simple matter of two attractive people taking a liking to each other. At any rate, only time could tell what would become of the couple. Associated quests * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * The Final Trial * Following the Thread * Gwent: Old Pals * Kaer Morhen * No Place Like Home * Ugly Baby Notes * If Geralt convinces Keira Metz to go to Kaer Morhen, she and Lambert will become lovers after she helps to defend the fortress in The Battle of Kaer Morhen. * In a potential outcome, Geralt can arrive too late to save Lambert who dies when overcome by a group of enemies during the Battle of Kaer Morhen. Gallery People_Lambert.png|Lambert's journal picture (Witcher 1) tw-screenshot-lambert.png|Lambert in Kaer Morhen Witcher2 2016-09-23 15-08-08-822.jpg|Lambert and (likely) Berengar in second game. People Lambert full.png|Lambert full model Keira_and_Lambert.png|Keira traveling with Lambert Concept art Lambert Tw3.png|Concept art for Lambert in the Witcher 3 Tw3 early Lambert.png|Lambert on very early screenshot killing fiend Lambert_Gwent_card_art.jpg|Gwent card School_of_the_Wolf-_Lambert_Gwent_card_art.jpg|Gwent card 1 External links * References cs:Lambert de:Lambert es:Lambert fr:Lambert hu:Lambert it:Lambert lt:Lambertas pl:Lambert pt-br:Lambert ru:Ламберт uk:Ламберт Category:Witcher (race) Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters